Daena Paenymion
Biography Childhood Daena Paenymion was given birth to in the year 276 by her parents Laena and Gael Paenymion. Daena was born their second child. Her older sister was Sierra Paenymion, who quickly grew jealous at Daena for all the attention their parents gave her. Thus Sierra began hitting Daena whenever their parents didn’t look. When in the year 278 their brother Aenar was born, they settled their dispute and fought Aenar together, since he was the one who got the most attention of the three now. Sierra realized how stupid their fighting was when their mother died giving birth to another boy in the year 283, who died three days later too. Sierra was traumatized by her mother’s death, she cried for days and became angry and sad sometimes without any reason. Daena on the other hand dealt differently with this situation. She prayed to the red god in silence, of whom she heard just a little bit by her parents. After a few days of silence, she walked to her father and told him, she’d like to be taught by a red priest to learn more about R’hllor, yet her father, who drank himself in drunkenness after his wife’s death, just laughed at her and told her that there was no gods. As their lives normalized again after their mother’s death, Gael spent more and more time wandering of near Volantis. Thus his children spend nearly no time with him anymore. Sierra even called themselves orphans, even though everyone else tried to hinder her from it. Taught in the name of the Lord of Light Daena began hating her father for not being there for them, especially because Aenar cried, wanting his father back. Therefore, Daena did exactly what her father forbid her to do - she went to a red priest, to learn about R’hllor. At first it was just because of hatred to her father, yet one day, when she looked into the flames, she saw her brother taking a knife and cutting his throat. She ran back home immediately, but when she arrived, it was already to late. Thus she went crying back to the priest and was more eager to learn about the R’hllor than ever before. The priest teaching her, namely Benerro, was very impressed by her, since she was just eight years old, was not that much interested in the red god yet and had still seen his vision and interpreted it correctly. The red god had a plan with her, he knew now. Therefore he concentrated nearly solely on training her, leaving his other duties as far beside as he was allowed to. She didn’t come back home for over eight more years, living all that time in the temple of the Lord of Light, praying several times a day, looking often into different types of fires, lighting them herself, learning spells, practicing those and just helping Benerro in everything he did. When she came back home to see her family again, she was a red priestess and a different person. Not only was she older and a woman grown now, but also was she truly believing in the red god, kind of stubborn in her beliefs and intimidating. Shierra was frightened by the person her sister had become, yet since now even her father had disappeared, she was mostly happy to see the only family she had left again. The Fire in the Fires During her training in the temple, she had often seen the silhouette of a fire inside her fires. She never knew what it meant - interpreted it frequently, yet she never really understood it - until she finally had become a red priestess and was home again. She had sat besides her sister, listened more or less careful to her sister and looked into the flames. There she saw the flames in the fire again, but she saw even more and somehow she understood it. She can too only explain her understanding of the vision by her god’s will. What Daena saw, were a burning tavern and a face inside it - the face of her cousin, Daemon Paenymion. She immediately went away, finding Daemon and telling him of her vision. Thus he became much more careful, until a week later one of his uncle’s rivals the tavern in which Daemon was in fire set. Daemon survived it due to his cousin’s warning and his quick reaction to the fire, yet his uncle, who was also in this tavern, died that day. Neither had Daena seen him, nor could Demon save him, which was for both traumatic. The Wandering Priestess Due to her failure of saving her (and Daemon’s) uncle, she decided to leave Volantis. After all, she had lost four members of her family in Volantis, and for two of them she even felt guilty. Therefore she wandered off, heading west first. In Lys she stopped first, staying there for over a year, living, preaching and working there. But she did not only work for the temple of the Lord of Light there, but also learned a lot about fires. She learned about the different parts of the flame, which one is the hottest, which the coldest, in which part the red god is strongest and which weakest. She learned how to set a sword in fire and all different kind of ways of setting fires at all. All of these things she learned from Urrathon, a slave and red priest of the temple of the Red God of Lys. When she wandered off again, she took him with her. She was wandering through Essos for 7 years, until she arrived in Volantis again in the first moon of the year 299AA. A vision in her fires had sent her back home. Back in Volantis, she lived in the temple of the Lord of Light again. The High Priest of the temple gave her Moqorro, a slave of the Fiery Hand, as her guard. He gave no explanation for why he did so, but Daena hadn’t expected one. After some time, Moqorro and Daena grew very fond of each other. Timeline 276AA - Birth of Daena Paenymion 278AA - Birth of Aenar Paenymion 283AA - Death of Laena Paenymion 284AA - Getting taught by a red priest 284AA - Death of Aenar 290AA - Gael Paenymion disappears (probably dead) 284-292AA - Daena lives in the red temple 292AA - Fire that kills Daemon’s uncle 292-299AA - Daena wanders throughout Essos in the name of R’hllor 299AA - Dana arrives in Volantis again Family tree https://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=vrm8t59uzq&f=398122983408396267 NPCs Urrathon - Red Priest - Zealot Urrathon is around 5,7 feet high, has a slightly dark skin color, is bold and has intimidating, darkly black eyes. His voice is quiet and most times calm and is just as intimidating as his stare. He’s not very muscular, yet he’s also not fat too. Moqorro - Slave of the Fiery Hand - Warrior spear Moqorro is nearly 6 feet high. Of dark brown is his skin color. He has shoulder long, wild, brown hair and a small beard, he takes good care of. His voice is deep and booming if he wants it to be. From his belly to his his neck is a huge, red-orange flame tattoo, as are several smaller flame tattoos on his face, marking him a slave and priest of the Lord of Light. Sierra Paenymionhttps - Scion of the Paenymion family - Medic (picture: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/508132770451662925/)